The Heart Will Go On
by Koi19
Summary: Sequel to WCBF. "Better..." he murmured sleepily, turning onto his side. Now if only it were true.


A/N: Well, due to 7 out 8 requests for a continuation I've decided to post a sequel to the 'We Can't Be Friends' one shot. I hope you like it! Thank you for taking the time to check it out, please r&r - let me know what you thought.

This is also a song-fic/one shot. It takes place after WCBF, reading it not necessary but preferred.

Guide:_**  
Song lyrics  
**Dream  
_**Memory***_  
_-+- change in P.O.V.

A variety of fonts would be nice... Oh well, I'll make do.

Anime/Manga: Gravitation -_ Maki Murakami  
_

Song: My Heart Will Go On - _Celine Dion _(yes, its the song from Titanic)

Disclaimer: I own neither Gravitation nor the song. Don't sue.

Warning: Contains/Implies slight male/male sexual activity. No complaining.

Dedication: To my favorite (and only) sister, Minnie ... I LOVE YOU SNOOKUMS!!  
And to my readers!! Can't forget you guys!! You guys rock!

* * *

It had been months.

Months since Shuichi had broken up with him.

_"Yuki!" Shuichi bounded into the room and immediately wrapped himself around his elder counterparts body._

In reality, Eiri knew he would have, and on countless occasions had done nothing more then grunt and push the vocalist away. But this wasn't reality.

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_**

_Yuki kissed him lightly, while pulling him tighter against him._

_Better, this was much better. They'd been apart for too long. Too many hours had transpired since the last time he'd felt the warmth, the comfort, the possibility of the person he loved._

With Shuichi by his side he could do anything; it was all so much easier.

"Better..." he murmured sleepily, turning onto his side.

Now if only it were true.

-+-

Shuichi balled up his umpteenth sheet of paper, tossing it in the direction of an already overflowing waste basket.

This was impossible. His lyrics, his words, his feelings, his thoughts - they all went back to Yuki.

It was so frustrating.

Weeks, _several _weeks had passed since the day he'd found the courage to end his relationship with Yuki. He'd been sure he'd made the right choice.

So why did it feel like a mistake?

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**_

He'd been better. Functioning. Starting to move on. But when the time had come to start work on Bad Lucks latest album, all the songs he'd written painted a different picture.

Shuichi managed to maintain a relatively normal attitude - in his case, the term 'normal' was used loosely. But there were times when he'd slow down for a minute and catch Hiro staring at him worriedly.

Okay, that was expected. Hiro had known him for years, of course he was worried. It was his nature.

Sometimes, he thought he saw a glint of sadness in K's eyes, right before he shot him and yelled at him to get moving.

Yeah, that was a little weird. Unsettling, really. But even K did have his moments.

Even Sakano-san was more on edge lately. The man spent his every waking moment on eggshells - Shuichi hadn't thought it was possible for the man to get anymore anxious.

The biggest shocker, however, had been Fujisaki. The younger pianist had watched him concernedly numerous times. He'd gone so far as to pat Shuichi's head in a _caring_, _friendly _gesture when the predicament with his lyrics had left him depressed.

Okay. Now, it was confirmed. Shuichi Shindou was completely transparent.

And he hated it.

-+-

Yuki was in a slump. Although no one actually dared say the words aloud, it was on the minds of people directly involved in his work.

Before, before he hadn't really needed to put much thought into his work - the words, ideas came naturally when he actually took the time to focus on his writing.

Once Shuichi had entered his life his writing had, according to certain critics, obsessive fan-girls and on occasion his editor, deepened, taken on a different angle of perspective, breathed new life into the characters.

Personally, he hadn't noticed. It was only when he'd gone over a few manuscripts himself did he see the change, the improvement.

His muse, however, had taken it upon himself to remove himself from Yuki's life and his work. No, he'd accepted that he was to blame in this as well.

All that came to mind when he wrote now was...

_"Mmm, Yuki," the younger singer murmured heatedly as Yuki's hands explored his body._

Yuki sighed, frustrated.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
**_

He wasn't used to this.

_Lustful violet eyes met his own before they fluttered closed as Shuichi leaned in for a kiss, hands traveling of their own accord along Yuki's torso._

The dreams, no, dream kept replaying before his eyes. It came in his sleep every night; lingered at the edge of his subconscious during the day and when he least expected it, it returned, presenting itself firmly in his mind.

There was nothing he could do about it.

_**Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

It wasn't like he'd actually been trying anyway. Yuki made no attempts to move on, made no attempts to connect with anybody. Not that he had in the first place but at least he had maintained a slight form of contact with his family. Now Tohma was truly the only one, outside of people involving his work, that Yuki bothered with any more.

There were no more trips to NG, Seguchi exclusively came to his apartment, no chance of seeing Shuichi here. Well, outside of his mind's recreation of him, and that was a completely rational occurrence of course.

It was perfectly logical.

Yuki simply brushed off Tohma's requests to start seeing his psychiatrist again whenever the subject arose. Not that Tohma knew what was happening... the other man was simply concerned for his well-being, misguided as it may be.

He was fine.

Too bad he couldn't get himself to believe it.

-+-

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he had managed to write some lyrics that he was actually satisfied with. He'd handed them off to Fujisaki a few minutes ago, as the youngest band member insisted composing the music for the last few songs.

Although grateful, Shuichi knew that he was trying to remove some of the stress from his shoulders.

Hiro suggested that he go for a walk, clear his head.

A streak of fear settled in Shuichi's stomach despite his calm smile. He hadn't mentioned it but he avoided being alone as much as possible.

The memories always came when he was alone, unoccupied.

_**Love can touch us one time**_

That didn't change today.

_**And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one**_

Obediently he walked, a hat pulled over his distinctive hair, shades concealing his vibrant eyes. The last thing he needed right now was K shooting at him because he got swarmed by fans and reporters and had said something stupid.

As much as he could use the distraction, his life was much more valuable he supposed. Passing other business buildings, he decided not to go too far so he could get back back to the studio quickly when he wanted.

**Determined not to lose the man he loved to his boss, Shuichi and K tore through the streets of Japan at a highly illegal speed. Not that it mattered - They were men with a mission.**

**A Kidnapping mission to be exact.**

**There was no way in hell he'd just give up. Especially not with everyone behind him. **

**"Target sighted! Target is commiserating at his usual 10 o'clock bar stool!!" Shuichi yelled in the swerving car - its driver was sitting out the window.**

**"An automobile believed to belong to the target has also been spotted!! The likelihood of the target being inside the bar is ninety eight percent!!"**

There had been a time when giving up wasn't an option.

What had changed?

He stopped and stared at a concrete fountain in front of one of the buildings, the gentle babbling of the water out of place in the busy sounds of the city but somehow right in its own sense.

**After a short pep talk, the two dove, car first into the bar Yuki frequented.**

**"Target has been acquired! I go it alone from here!"**

**"Copy that. Good luck!" K responded as the bars patrons scattered in fear of terrorists bombing.  
**

After a short confrontation with Seguchi-san, for a moment seeming to have the upper hand with K in his corner. But then...

**"You told me you did all this so I could get Shuichi out of my life, didn't you?" Yuki stated, irritated. "You were doing me a favor because I was sick of babysitting this punk. Didn't I say that, Seguchi?"**

**"Yu--ki?" Shuichi squeaked.**

**"You're the only one... Who understands me..."**

Right. That happened. It'd been heartbreaking. Devastating.

And it hadn't been the only time...

Disgusted with himself, Shuichi popped his headphones on and headed back.

-+-_**  
Love was when I loved you**_

_Yuki felt his lover snuggle closer to him, heat radiating from the thin, nude frame in small pulses. He welcomed the feel against his own skin._

_The corners of Shuichi's lips were tugged into a beguilingly content smile._

In reality, Yuki froze as shrill ringing broke into his consciousness. After a moment he recognized the sound as his phone.

It was probably Seguchi. He'd let the machine get it.

_**One true time I hold to**_

_"Yuki?"_

The ringing of his cell phone disrupted him again. Irritated, he looked at the screen: Seguchi.

His house phone rang again.

_Soft lips brushed along his jaw invitingly. "Yuki..."_

He picked up his house phone. "Can't you--"

_Shuichi pouted as he pulled back slightly, curiosity alight in his mulberry tinted eyes.  
_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

"What? What are you talking about?" Eiri paused, as the voice cut him off authoritatively, a frown marring his features.

Without another word, he hung up the phone.

Someone was playing with him.

He walked into his bathroom and splashed cold water over his face. The reflection that stared back at him in mirror was not his own.

His phones rang again simultaneously.

Choosing his cell this time, he flipped it open hastily. "Look Seguchi, I don't have time for--"

Irritated at being cut off once again, he glowered as the person on the other end plowed on in the conversation.

He didn't like being played with.

He didn't like just sitting around either.

But there wasn't anything he could do...

The voice on the phone demanded attention.

...Or was there?

-+-

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on**_

Shaking, Shuichi sat on a couch in his dressing room, awaiting the opening of Bad Lucks Concert. Things were not looking good. No one had managed to break him from the melancholy state that loomed over him and not for lack of trying.

_**Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

Not even a surprise visit and a promise of a duet from Sukuma-San and Kumagoro could cheer him up. Disheartened at the younger singers lack of response, Ryuichi set off in search of something to make the nervous artist _sparkle_.

Kumagoro had an idea...

_**There is some love that will not go away**_

Shuichi stared blankly at the carpet, though inside his emotions were running rampant.

After a moment, a slight laugh escaped his lips. There was nothing that he found funny. He had just lost his mind.

Maybe instead of doing the concert he should check himself into a psych ward.

"Shuichi?"

The same as the last time they'd met, only this time Eiri heard the boy mumble something about hearing things and doctors before even bothering to look up.

"Shuichi..." When Yuki called his name his mauve tinted eyes deepened to a dark lavender with bewilderment.

He stood, apprehensively moving away from the man who haunted his mind with unparalleled ease. "Yuki," the word was a merely a forlorn whisper that ghosted past his lips. Mentally he tried to clear his jumbling thoughts. There was no way he was here, now. A cruel trick.

The apparition moved towards him, hesitant determination set in azure eyes pinned him to the spot.

A cruel trick, indeed.

Fighting to free himself from the entrapment, he managed to force out "what do you want?"

The warmth that cupped his cheek confirmed the hand, the man, was real. A single, firm, gruffly voiced word was his response.

"You." Combined with the reality of his nearness, and the erratic fluttering of his heart focusing was a hard task.

"No."

Yuki shoved a hand through his hair, drawing Shuichi's attention to his appearance. He always maintained a casual look when possible and was generally neat. Now he seemed to be a shadow of his former self. Although he still possessed a sort of effortless grace to him, his hair was tousled more so than usual and his clothes were wrinkled and creased as though he'd blindly pulled on the first things he'd put his hands on.

He could see it in Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi missed him just as much as he did. There was resolve in his gaze, and a kind of sadness that hadn't been there before. Yuki couldn't help but feel remorse for being the likely cause of the infliction.

Shuichi didn't have _time _for this! He had a concert to put on, fans waiting, band members depending on him. Why couldn't he just walk away?

Something keep pulling him to the musician. Without fail, there was a magnetic force to him. Maybe...

Yuki was the first person the ever attract his attention in such a strong manner. Right now as they stood there, Shuichi felt every reason he had slip away, like water trickling through his fingers. And he was helpless to do anything about it. All he knew was that Yuki was here in front of him, looking very much like he needed him too. Perhaps someone up there thought this was funny. Or maybe...

_Maybe it was just gravitation..._

The white flags went up and before they could even begin their descent, the two were joined together.  
The way the laws of nature intended them to be.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on**_

A noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle attracted their attention and they drew away from each other.

A tuft of brown hair and a floppy pink ear peeked out from behind the door frame. Ryuichi suddenly found himself trapped between the wall and a slim leather clad body. "Sakuma-san! Will you still do a duet with me tonight?"

Ryuichi squinted and pulled his bunny in front his eyes. Apparently Shuichi had entirely skipped sparkle and jumped directly to shine. Either way, he was happy. Ryuichi nodded and immediately went into a discussion of which song he wanted to perform with him.

While the two artists babbled happily Yuki walked up to them, a blank look on his face. A moment later he pulled Shuichi back into his dressing room and slammed the door shut before anyone could say a word.

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

Shuichi looked up at the novelist and reacted immediately to the smoldering scrutiny that his eyes discovered.

A knock sound at the door.

He twined his arms around Yuki's neck, his body conforming the the taller frame blithely.

They ignored it.

The annoyance came again, louder this time and with shouting. Shuichi recognized Hiro's voice. "You'd better hurry up befo-"

They got an idea of what the warning was about when the door blasted open. When the dust cleared and the debris settled the reunited couple found themselves staring down the barrel of a bazooka. Two bazookas to be exact.

On one side stood K. "Nice to see you've pulled yourself back together."

"Now lets see if you can do it again!" On the other side, Rage, back from a destructive business trip to New York, released all hell in the dressing room.

Yuki smiled slightly, unharmed, as a crispy Shuichi complained loudly about his ruined outfit.

_**You are safe in my heart**_

Reiji simply snapped her fingers and he was mobbed by a group of make up artists. Before anyone could even bother to tell themselves not to wonder where they suddenly appeared from, they were gone and a perfectly refreshed vocalist remained.

As chants for Bad Luck to take the stage grew progressively louder, Eiri idly wondered how long it would take take to get him out of the skimpy faux leather ensemble.

Their eyes met as Shuichi was dragged from the room. There was promise in them. Somehow, things would be okay from now on.

They knew it.

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Subdued roars from the crowd indicated when Shuichi and the others appeared on stage.

"Are you ready for Bad Luck!?" Music for their first song began in the background.

The crowd went wild.

* * *

Okay, for those of you who read my other stories - I lied. Well not technically... I _did_ intend to put out a chapter on at least one of them but that wasn't happening so this came out instead. Don't lose hope though!! There's still time for a... oh who am I kidding. Just hate me already.

Personally I'm not that crazy about this. But I got cliffhanger'd and felt real bad. And I had been thinking about a sequel. But still; it coulda been better. Hopefully you guys won't hate it and might actually hmm I dunno, review maybe? That'd be nice.

*Scenes taken from Gravitation volume 8.

Til next time.... (whenever _That'll_ be)  
Koi~


End file.
